


Leave It To A Clown

by Purple_Oreo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, and relationships as they're mentioned, i dont even know, ill add more tags as they get relevant, illumi and hisoka are engaged, it'll actually be very long, milluki can be a little shit sometimes, this chapter is very short, this is actually a trial run since it's my first fic, this was basically an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Oreo/pseuds/Purple_Oreo
Summary: Illumi is bored in the Zoldyck Mansion when he receives a new assignment
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 20





	Leave It To A Clown

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anyone will read this but here's me experimenting by posting the beginning of one of my older fics to get used to Ao3. 
> 
> I'll update it if anyone reads but just saying it's angst with a fluffy end (because I write angst too often and I wanted a fluffy end instead of having someone die)

It happened on a Tuesday. 

Illumi was at home, organising his files so that he could find them easily on a later date. In all honesty, he was bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. He was supposed to be hunting down his soon to be fiance, though he didn’t think it was the right time yet. Currently, he had communication with Hisoka through phones that he had Milluki manipulate for them so that they couldn’t be tracked down by any external source. Thanks to that, he knew where he was and that he was figuring something out with the Phantom Troupe. Some ‘business’ he had to attend to. He was supposed to find him and accept his engagement ring and the agreement that once he takes the ring and they are in a relationship, if Hisoka dies Illumi will get a reward, giving him reason to kill him. 

It sounded like something that Hisoka would do. A guarantee of a fight and a relationship which would grant him help and a challenge whenever he wanted and all from the same person. 

He also had an assignment which was due at the end of the week that he had been putting off for a few days. It wasn’t that it was very hard exactly, it was just that he had to deal with the person before and would be able to sense him incredibly easily, even if he hid. The man had an unusual sense of smell that was similar to an animal. 

And so Illumi found himself organising files back home on Kukuroo mountain, trying to think of a reason to give his parents in case they asked him why he wasn’t doing anything. Thoughts wandering about Hisoka, he was interrupted and shook out of them when Milluki walked into the room, with the most malicious grin on his face. “What is it Milluki?” Illumi asked in a bored way. Milluki grinning like that probably meant trouble for him and he wanted to get it over with. 

“Mom has a new assignment for you,” he answered slyly. Illumi wanted to be relieved that his boredom was cured. He had been waiting for when he would get a new assignment so that he would have something to do. Though he couldn’t find the relief. What could be so bad about this assignment that Milluki was talking so slyly? “Right, where is she?” he answered indifferently, letting no emotion seep onto his face. “Follow me,” and he did. 

Walking down the hallway, Illumi wondered if they should redo the house to make everything another 20kg heavier. He was sure that by now, everyone was too used to the weights and making them a bit heavier would make them some good exercise even when they weren’t training. 

Storing the idea in the back of his head, he opened the door to their Mom’s study which Milluki had led him to. His younger brother had the most infuriating look on his face which Illumi had a strong urge to wipe off. Though, it wasn’t the time. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

Inside, Kikyo Zoldyck was pacing the large room, watching something in her vision goggles, muttering something to herself. Illumi was fairly certain that she had gone insane a long time ago. “Yes Mother? Milluki has informed me that you have an assignment.” 

“Huh?” She looked at Illumi, supposedly ignoring whatever she was seeing. “Right.. yes… before I give it to you, I wanted to confirm something.”

“Confirm something?”

“Are you going to get married to Hisoka Morrow?”

Strange question. He paused for a second to word his response properly and answered. 

“I will at some point. I am yet to accept his engagement ring, though I do plan to in the near future.”

“Don’t!”

“Why not? I thought you were fine with this arrangement when I informed you of it?”

“Because you can’t... can’t…-”

“Mother,” he finally interrupted, “may I please have the file?”

“Yes, yes of course. It was originally Milluki’s assignment but he said that it would suit you better. I’m sorry Illumi.”

On that strange note, he picked up the file waiting for him on the desk and bowed once (barely dipping his head) to his mom before leaving the room. Heading towards the front door, he started walking down the path and opened the file on his way. 

…

That can’t be right. 

**Target: Hisoka Morrow**

**Assigned to:** **Milluki Zoldyck** **Illumi Zoldyck**

**Employer: To remain anonymous**

**Appearance: Bright pink hair, with darker, almost purple highlights. Star and cheek painted on either cheek. Cropped shirt with card suits and baggy pants. Band like wrappings around waist, and can appear on forearms, wrists, none, or both. Shoes vary. Colours vary. Outfit may vary, though follows the same general appearance each time. Muscular build, small eyes that are gold. No known visible scars or birthmarks.**

**Demeanor: Sly, clown like, very strong, confident, ‘like a slinky’**

**Last known location: Hunter Official Establishment (during re-election)**

**Previous affiliations: Heaven’s Arena, Phantom Troupe (former member)**

**Notes: Do whatever you please with the body, however inaccessible to law enforcement. Please complete as soon as possible.**

Illumi reread the document another 3 times. 

That… that can’t be right. 

He had to kill……..  _ Hisoka…..? _

  
  


Illumi stopped in his tracks and nearly dropped the folder. He couldn’t… he couldn’t really decide whether he thought it was a joke or a serious assignment. He looked at the picture attached to it with a paperclip. It was a picture taken of him back when the re-election was going on. That was a long time ago, though it was still accurate. 

He thought back to Milluki. He must have known… 

Holding the folder tightly, he walked into a denser area of the forest on their property, where it was hard to see for regular people and sat down against a trunk, on some thick roots. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and unlocked it, only to find that it was already open to his chat with Hisoka. He looked at the last texts and remembered sending them last night. 

**Illumi [11:56pm]: Hisoka? Are you in any condition to fight or is the Phantom Troupe giving you too much trouble?**

**Illumi [4:33am]: I have a new job and it might need more than one person… do you think you’re up for it?**

**Illumi [4:49am]: Tell me when you can talk.**

**(delivered)**

**-Hisoka is Offline-**

Illumi decided to try again. He knew at the back of his head that HIsoka was probably busy or could be in trouble but he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. He never thought in a million years that someone would hire the Zoldycks to assassinate that clown. Though of course, now that someone did indeed do that, the job would have obviously been assigned to Illumi, the one person who genuinely could get along with him. 

‘Assassins are cold and don’t need to get attached to others. Our family has each other, and that is enough.’

And that was how Illumi’s Tuesday had gone. 


End file.
